ReEmergence
by Kaychan87
Summary: Kari is just an ordinary girl who recently moved to Japan Her life is turned upside down after a visit to the Higurashi Shrine The reemergence of an old alley helps Inuyasha & the gang finally confront Naraku in the final battle for the Shikon no Tama
1. Arrival

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
A/N: Hey all! This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic so it might be a little on the bad side! It also may seem a little rushed in later chapters. Please don't be too brutal in your reviews, please? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did I have to move all the way to Japan? Why couldn't he move to Canada with you guys?" demanded fifteen-year-old Kari Lunden. Her mother looked at her and scowled.  
  
"You already know why, Kari. I let you live back home for three years without me. It's about time you moved here too. I let you finish elementary school there," she replied. Kari glared at her mother. Camellia Lunden had been living in Japan for three years already with her boyfriend and his family.  
  
"You could have let me finish my first year of high school there," Kari stated.  
  
"You, little miss, broke our deal. You were supposed to move here during the summer. I can't believe you kept lying to your aunt like that! Telling her that it wasn't the right time for you to come. Honestly Kari, did you think I wouldn't find out?" snapped Camellia. Kari remained silent. Camellia sighed as she parked her car. Kari looked out at her new home. It was almost like a mansion. The front door opened and Kari's soon to be stepfather, Katsuo, walked out.  
  
"Welcome!" he greeted her as she got out of the car. Kari gave a half- hearted smile and started grabbing her stuff from the car.  
  
"Kari, don't be rude," Camellia said angrily. Kari glared at her mother and entered the house. Camellia sighed. "She's going to make this a living Hell for all of us," she muttered. Katsuo wrapped his arms around Camellia.  
  
"She just needs to adjust," he told her.  
  
"I know, but she doesn't have to be rude to you," Camellia said.  
  
"She's a teenager," Katsuo said, shrugging it off.  
  
Inside the house, Kari and her stepsiblings had their first meeting. She was weary about them. She had never been keen on strangers in her life.  
  
"You must be Kari. I'm Shinwa," a young man with black hair and dark eyes greeted her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Kari," she said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Camellia has told us some very good things about you," he said, bowing politely.  
  
"I'm sure she did," Kari said bitterly. Shinwa looked at her.  
  
"You and her don't get along very well, do you?" he asked.  
  
"We used to and then she went and fell in love," muttered Kari.  
  
"My father is a good man, Kari. You just need to give him a chance," Shinwa told her. Kari just stared at him.  
  
"Where's my room?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Let me show you," Shinwa said and led her upstairs.  
  
"Thanks Shinwa," Kari thanked him once he had helped her get settled.  
  
"It was my pleasure. I'm glad I got to know you a little better. If you ever need any help, just ask," Shinwa told her, smiling.  
  
"I will," Kari nodded. Shinwa got up and hugged her.  
  
"You're my sister now," he told her. Kari smiled softly. She couldn't believe how nice Shinwa was being to her and he only just met her. He released her and left the room. Kari fell back on her bed, exhausted. 'I think I'll take a nap.' she thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so no Inuyasha as of yet, but everyone's favourite (or least favourite) characters will appear soon! 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
A week later, Kari was enrolled into a junior high school. She was a little confused by the schooling system, but she knew she'd get used to it with time. She also wasn't very fond of having to wear a uniform. It was exactly like typical sailor style uniform and was green and white, with a red tie. She twirled the tie nervously as she walked up to the school's main entrance. She was incredibly nervous. It was her first day at a new school and she barely knew the language. She could speak it fairly well but it was obvious that it wasn't her first language and that she had just become learned in it. She sighed and stopped for a moment.  
  
"Maybe I should just go back home," she said to herself. She turned around and crashed into another person. They both went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Ung," the other person groaned.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Kari blurted out as she looked up.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?" a male voice asked. Kari looked at the girl on the ground in front of her. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Kari looked and saw that three girls were standing behind the fallen girl, along with a handsome young man.  
  
"I really am sorry about this. It's my first day and I just panicked," she apologized again.  
  
"It's okay," the fallen girl replied.  
  
"You're new?" asked the three standing girls.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi," the fallen girl introduced herself.  
  
"Kari Lunden-Tokiwagino," Kari stated. Kagome smiled.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kari. Are you a third year student as well?" she said kindly.  
  
"Yeah," responded Kari.  
  
"That's cool. Oh, how rude of me. These are my friends Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and Hojo," Kagome introduced each of her friends to Kari.  
  
"Hi!" chorused the three girls.  
  
"Hey," Hojo said with a grin. He helped Kagome up and then offered a hand to Kari. Kari smiled appreciatively.  
  
"We better get inside before we're late," Yuka said.  
  
"Coming Kari?" Ayumi asked. Kari smiled and nodded. The five girls and Hojo hurried inside to their classes.  
  
That became their daily routine. They would all meet and go to class together. The one morning a week later, Kagome didn't show up for school.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Kari asked Eri.  
  
"Her grandfather said she was suffering from mental anxiety," replied Eri.  
  
"Really?" Kari asked.  
  
"There's always something wrong with Kagome. She's missed a lot of school. It's a miracle she's passing," Eri informed Kari.  
  
"It's that bad? I never knew," Kari murmured.  
  
"Kagome never really talks about it. I think she wants to keep her school life normal," Eri added.  
  
"Oh," Kari said. She silently made a vow to go visit Kagome that day after school.  
  
"Come on, let's get to class," Eri said and headed inside. Kari followed silently behind.  
  
After school, Kari headed to the Higurashi shrine. She had been there a few times before with Kagome. She stopped and knocked on the front door. Not even five seconds after she knocked on the door flew upon and there was Kagome, looking perfectly fine.  
  
"Kagome! I thought you were sick!" gasped Kari. Kagome looked shocked. Why had Kari come over if she was told that Kagome was sick?  
  
"Kari? What are you doing here?" she asked, still shocked.  
  
"Eri said you were sick today. I just came by to see if you wanted company for a little bit, but you look fine," answered Kari. Kagome was even more shocked. None of her friends ever came to check on her when her grandpa told them she was ill. The closest thing she got to a visit was Hojo bringing her gifts.  
  
"You came all the way here to visit me because I'm sick? Kari, that's the nicest thing any of my friends have ever done," Kagome said, touched deeply by Kari's act of kindness.  
  
"Was it just a minor thing?" Kari asked.  
  
"You could say that," was Kagome's answer.  
  
"Are you well enough to sit outside? It's such a beautiful day," inquired Kari.  
  
"Sure," Kagome agreed happily. The two of them found a place under a shady tree to sit and talk.  
  
"Hojo looked lost without you around today," Kari said.  
  
"Really? Poor guy," Kagome sighed.  
  
"You don't like him the same way he likes you, do you?" Kari asked, looking right at Kagome.  
  
"I used to, but I met another guy," Kagome said, thinking about her secret crush.  
  
"Is he just as sweet as Hojo?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
"Not really. He has a tender side, but he rarely shows it," answered Kagome.  
  
"So he's a tough guy eh?" Kari said with a grin. Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't have him any other way," she said.  
  
"He sounds like a decent guy. As long as he treats you right, then go for it. It's rare to ever get a second chance at true love," advised Kari.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome thanked her friend. Kari nodded.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," Kagome said and went inside to get the drinks. Kari stood up and stretched. Her legs were getting cramped from sitting. She walked around a bit and went over to the well.  
  
"This is a really cool shrine," she said to herself. She turned and started heading back to the tree just as Kagome was coming out with two glasses of lemonade. She looked over at Kari just in time to see her friend grabbed from behind and dragged through the magical well.  
  
"Kari!!!" Kagome yelled, dropping the glasses. Kagome's mother and grandfather run outside.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? We heard you yelling!" her mother asked, worried.  
  
"Something came from the well and took Kari!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"What? How?" asked Ms. Higurashi.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know!" Kagome yelled on the verge of hysterics. She sank to her knees. "It's my fault!" she sobbed.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry," her grandfather said sternly. She looked up at him, confused. "You said she was taken through the well. Did you forget you can go through the well too?"  
  
"Grandpa... you're a genius!" Kagome cried, getting up and hugging the old man. She ran into her home and started packing some things for her trip through the well.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
As the title says, the adventure begins! Well, I hope that these first two chapters have gotten people interested in this little story of mine! Please review! 


	3. First Encounter With A Demon

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 3: First Encounter With A Demon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Uhn," moaned Kari, partially opening her eyes. "Uuuuhn... too bright!" she groaned, closing her eyes again.  
  
"So you're awake," came a gruff male voice. Kari's eyes flew open and she looked up. Standing in front of her was a tall, lean man. He was wearing a grey and black top and plenty of brown fur. He had long black hair in a ponytail and pointy ears. His eyes were blue and very unfriendly. At his side hung a sword and Kari also thought she saw a tail moving behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, feeling afraid.  
  
"Your captor," he growled. Kari pushed herself backwards and whimpered.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he growled, "because you're not the right person!"  
  
"Not the right person? What do you mean?" she questioned.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be there! It was supposed to be Kagome!" snapped the already angered man.  
  
"How do you know Kagome?" Kari asked, getting defensive.  
  
"I'm in love with her!" he replied. Kari's jaw hit the ground.  
  
"Hojo? Is that you in disguise?" she demanded.  
  
"Who's Hojo?" he asked jealously.  
  
"A guy Kagome and I go to school with," Kari answered softly. The man smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"You're a friend of Kagome's, aren't you?" he asked her.  
  
"Ye-yes," she stammered, shocked by his sudden change of attitude. His grin widened.  
  
"That means she'll come for you and then I'll trade you for her," he said gloatingly. Kari slowly got up, backing up.  
  
"What makes you think she'll trade herself for me?" Kari asked, trying to stall him.  
  
"I just know," he replied confidently.  
  
"You're delusional if you think Kagome will ever love you," Kari told him.  
  
"What!?" he growled.  
  
"That's right! Because she loves someone else!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Damn that Inuyasha..." he muttered. Kari saw that he was slightly distracted and made a run for it. The man looked up and saw that she was running off. "Damn human! You can't escape me!" he yelled after her and raced after the young girl. Kari looked back and screamed as he caught up to her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled.  
  
"Gotcha!" he said, grabbing her around the waste.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed and started punching him rapidly. He chuckled.  
  
"Don't waste your strength girl!" he laughed. Kari slowly stopped hitting him.  
  
"I wanna go home!" she whined.  
  
"Be quiet girl," ordered her captor.  
  
"I have a name you know!" she snapped. He looked at her almost expectantly. "Kari," she muttered.  
  
"Kouga," he told her in return. Kari glanced over his shoulder and saw that he did indeed have a tail.  
  
"Kouga... uh... what are you?" she asked nervously. Kouga glanced at her while running.  
  
"A wolf demon," he answered.  
  
"A demon? But... demons aren't real..." she said, confused.  
  
"Maybe not where you and Kagome come from, but this place is full of them," Kouga informed her.  
  
"Are they all evil?" she asked, scared.  
  
"No. There are demons like me who are just trying to survive and demons like Inuyasha who are fighting against the evilest creature of all," Kouga answered her.  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?" she asked, confused.  
  
"The one Kagome loves," Kouga said forlornly.  
  
"Oh," Kari said. After a few minutes of silence, Kari asked, "You won't hurt me will you?" Kouga remained silent and Kari became fearful of him once more. "Will you?" she asked again.  
  
"No," he finally answered. Kari sighed, relieved, and became less tense. Kouga pulled her closer to him and sped off faster. He wanted to return to the den before he had Inuyasha after him.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Hollywood1390 ~ Glad you like my story! Thanks for your support! It's good to know that there's at least one person out there that likes this story! 


	4. Telling Kari's Mother

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 4: Telling Kari's Mother  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stood outside Kari's home. She went over to explain the situation with Kari to her mother and stepfather. Kagome took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Camellia opened the door, holding her youngest daughter in her arms.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Hello Miss Lunden. I'm Kari's friend, Kagome Higurashi," Kagome introduced herself.  
  
"Well hello Kagome. Kari's told us wonderful things about you," Camellia smiled.  
  
"I really need to talk to you in private, Miss Lunden," Kagome told the older woman.  
  
"Fuyu, why don't you go find your daddy," Camellia said, putting Fuyu down. The little girl skipped off to find her father. "Please, come into the study with me," Camellia told her, motioning for the young girl to follow. They went into Camellia's study and sat down.  
  
"You may find what I have to tell you unbelievable, Miss Lunden, but I swear on my life that it's true," Kagome said seriously. Camellia nodded in response. "I missed school today, and Kari came to visit me. I went to get us something to drink and when I came out, she was taken through a well on my family's home," Kagome explained. Camellia looked confused. "My grandfather runs an old shrine on our property. The well is part of it and has some sort of magical ability to send people into feudal times. Only certain people can go through that well, Miss Lunden," Kagome added, hoping Camellia believed her.  
  
"Can you go through the well Kagome?" Camellia asked.  
  
"Yes, I can. I've never told anyone except my family, but I thought you deserved to know what happened to your daughter," Kagome answered.  
  
"Let me tell you something Kagome. Ever since Kari's been little, she's been able to do things that normal humans can't. She has no idea I know, and you shouldn't know either. If you have to have some connection to the well to get through it, then there is something we don't know about Kari. I trust you to get her back, Kagome," Camellia said and got up. She led Kagome back to the front door.  
  
"Uh... thank you Miss Lunden," Kagome said, slightly baffled. Camellia nodded and smiled.  
  
"Anytime Kagome," Camellia told her. Kagome smiled and turned to leave. "Oh Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked, turning around.  
  
"I knew," Camellia said and shut the door. Kagome's jaw dropped. She was incredibly confused. She sighed and turned to leave once again. She wanted to leave for the feudal era that night. She quickly returned to her home and gathered her stuff together.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Are you going to see Inuyasha again?" her younger brother, Sota, asked as he entered her room.  
  
"Sota! Stop barging into my room!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Sorry Sis. I just wanted to know," apologized Sota.  
  
"Yes, Sota. I'm going to see Inuyasha. I know he'll help me find Kari," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Don't be gone too long, okay? I'll miss having you around," Sota told her and left. Following him was their cat, Buyo. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Kagome shouldered her bag and headed downstairs.  
  
"I'm leaving now!" she yelled and headed out to the well. Once she reached it, she hopped down and was taken to the feudal era. 


	5. Inuyasha To The Rescue

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 5: Inuyasha To The Rescue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
It had been almost an hour since Kouga returned to his tribe with Kari. They were disappointed when they saw Kouga didn't have Kagome and Kouga warned them repeatedly that Kari was not to be touched. She was his bait for Kagome. She knew it and the others did too. Kari sat as far away from the wolf demons as she could. She was edgy around them and very untrusting of them. Except for Kouga. She trusted him for some unexplainable reason. He had become nicer to her on their way to his lair.  
  
"I wish I could go home," she murmured to herself.  
  
"Stop with your annoying whining," came Kouga's demanding voice. Kari looked up at him and frowned.  
  
"Stop telling me what to do!" she yelled.  
  
"You're my captive! You'll do everything and anything I tell you to!" Kouga yelled back.  
  
"You wish," muttered Kari, looking away. 'So much for him being nicer,' she thought. Kouga growled at her.  
  
"You can be sacrificed little girl," he warned her. Kari looked back up at him, tears starting to pool in her eyes.  
  
"Then why don't you just get it over with! It'd be better than being around you!" she cried. Kouga stared at her, surprised. 'Why is she crying?' he thought.  
  
"You're crying," he told her.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious," she muttered bitterly and curled up, back facing him. Kouga sighed, frustrated. He reached down and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Get up," he ordered.  
  
"No," she replied. Kouga growled and dragged her out of the den. He couldn't understand why she was being so frustrating. How could she, a selfish and whiney child, be friends with his Kagome? It just didn't make sense to him. Once they were far enough away from the den so they could talk in private, Kouga released her arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" he demanded harshly.  
  
"Leave me alone," Kari told him.  
  
"No," growled Kouga. Kari turned her back to him.  
  
"I hope Kagome hates you forever," she said. Kouga growled louder, his frustration growing.  
  
"Kagome would never hate me!" retorted the enraged demon.  
  
"She would! As do I!" Kari yelled angrily. Kouga's jaw dropped. She hated him? Why and what for he pondered. Had he really done something worthy of her hate? It hurt him and he didn't know why. She was just a pawn after all. Before Kouga could respond, Kari started sobbing. Kouga took a cautious step towards her.  
  
"Why are you upset?" he asked.  
  
"I miss my family! You're being a jerk! And I'm hungry!" she wailed. Kouga sweat dropped.  
  
"You're a strange girl," he muttered.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to leave everything that's familiar to you just because someone else says you have to? Do you know what it's like to have very few friends? To have no one to depend on? To be... alone all the time..." she trailed off; fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Kouga's annoyed expression softened and he took a few more steps towards her.  
  
"I thought you and Kagome were friends," he asked softly. Kari looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"I've only known her for a week. I just moved from another country," she explained.  
  
"And your family?" Kouga asked, curious. He wanted to know if they were anything like his pack.  
  
"My father died and my mother's marrying another man. I'm not close to either of them," Kari sniffled.  
  
"If you were part of a pack, you would be close to everyone," Kouga stated proudly.  
  
"Not everyone is as lucky as you Kouga," she told him sadly.  
  
"You could stay here, with us," he suggested.  
  
"I couldn't. I don't belong here and I'm just a human. You're a pack of wolf demons," she pointed out.  
  
"So is Kagome," he reminded her.  
  
"I'm not Kagome..." she told him.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me," he told her, taking her by the hands. Kouga looked down at her. He meant every word of what he was saying. Kari was different from Kagome and he found himself attracted to that. He found himself caring less and less about Kagome and more about Kari, even though he had known her for no more than a few hours.  
  
"Kouga!!!" came an angered male voice. Kouga and Kari looked up to see a red blurr heading right at them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" growled Kouga. Inuyasha tackled Kouga away from Kari and sent him flying into a tree.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, thinking Kari was Kagome. He turned towards her and grabbed her. "We're going back!" he told her and sped off. Kouga limped after them.  
  
"Give her back Dog Face!" he hollered. Inuyasha ignored him and raced off. "Kari! I'll get you back, I promise!" he yelled. 


	6. Back To The Past

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 6: Back To The Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well in the feudal era. 'I must find Inuyasha right away,' she thought, determined to rescue her friend. She ran to Kaede's village.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you? Inuyasha!" she shouted as she ran. A small fox demon ran up to her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Inuyasha just went to rescue you from Kouga!" he exclaimed. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What do you mean rescue me from Kouga?" she asked him.  
  
"Kouga somehow managed to go through the well and he came back with some dressed like you. Inuyasha thought it was you and went after him," answered the kitsune.  
  
"Shippou, that was my friend! She was visiting me and someone came through and grabbed her! Where are Miroku and Sango? We have to go find Inuyasha!" Kagome informed him.  
  
"Okay Kagome! Sango's with Kaede and Miroku's with the women of the village," Shippou responded.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me," muttered Kagome. Miroku was a monk that she and Inuyasha met on their search for the Shikon Shards. He too was an enemy of Naraku, just like Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku had a wind tunnel in his right hand because of Naraku. He was also very corrupt and made a move on every woman he met. Sango was a demon exterminator that Naraku manipulated. She started out as Kagome and Inuyasha's enemy but become one of their friends in the end.  
  
"I'll go get him for you Kagome! Go wait with Sango and Kaede!" Shippou volunteered and headed off to find Miroku while Kagome went to Kaede's home.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried when Kagome entered.  
  
"Hello Sango!" Kagome greeted her happily. Sango was one of Kagome's best friends.  
  
"Hello Kagome," Kaede greeted the young girl. Kaede was an old woman. Kagome was the reincarnated form of her older sister, Kikyou, who had died fifty years before.  
  
"We thought Kouga had you! What happened? Did Inuyasha rescue you?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed and explained the whole story to them.  
  
"A strange turn of events hath unfolded here," mused Kaede.  
  
"Do you think she has some connection to this time and the well?" Kagome asked the old woman.  
  
"Aye, I do. But what, I am not sure yet. I may perhaps find out when Inuyasha brings her here. Does thou know of anything else about thy friend?" answered Kaede.  
  
"Her mother said she used to do strange things, but wouldn't say what they were. And she said that Kari was connected to the well too," Kagome said. Kaede looked thoughtful for a minute. Before she could say what was on her mind, Shippou and Miroku barged in.  
  
"I found him Kagome!" Shippou proudly stated.  
  
"Good job Shippou," Kagome smiled as she congratulated the young fox demon.  
  
"I knew it wasn't you Kouga took," Miroku commented.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"He left quickly," Sango answered for Miroku.  
  
"Decisions made in haste often end disastrously. Ye should follow after him," Kaede advised.  
  
"Good idea Kaede. Will you guys come too?" Kagome asked her friends.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Shippou. He was very attached to Kagome and whenever she was around, he practically clung to her.  
  
"We'll go too," Sango added, volunteering Miroku and herself.  
  
"I wish thee luck," Kaede told them.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we can Kaede!" Kagome called as the group left the little hut.  
  
"So who is she?" Miroku asked Kagome.  
  
"My friend Kari," Kagome replied. A huge smile formed on Miroku's face. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Hopeless," she muttered. 


	7. You're Not Kagome

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 7: You're Not Kagome  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha finally stopped to rest up. He set Kari down gently; he was still unaware that she wasn't his beloved Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I was so worried ab-- You're not Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, finally getting a good look at Kari.  
  
"No, but I do know here," Kari told him.  
  
"Who are you? And why were you with Kouga?" Inuyasha demanded menacingly.  
  
"Ka-Kari," she squeaked out her name.  
  
"Why were you with Kouga?" the half demon demanded again.  
  
"He kidnapped me and was going to use me as bait for Kagome! I wasn't there by choice!" Kari snapped, angry with Inuyasha.  
  
"That damn fleabag's gonna pay!" snarled Inuyasha.  
  
"You're the person Kagome likes, aren't you?" Kari asked. Inuyasha stared at Kari and blinked. Kagome really liked him?  
  
"Did she say she liked me?" Inuyasha asked anxiously, forgetting about Kouga. Kari grinned.  
  
"Oh! How cute! You like her too!" she squealed.  
  
"Wha!?" Inuyasha screeched, taken aback. Kari giggled.  
  
"I knew it! You're that tough guy with the tender side," she said.  
  
"What tender side?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"The one that compelled you to chase after Kouga because you thought I was your darling Kagome," laughed the young girl.  
  
"You tell anyone and I'll kill you!" the dog demon threatened.  
  
"Relax. You do a good job on your own," teased Kari. Inuyasha growled fiercely.  
  
"Shut up damn it!" he ordered. Kari stared at him.  
  
"I was just playing. No need to go and yell at me," Kari muttered, turning away from Inuyasha and pouting. The half demon's jaw dropped.  
  
"You... you look so familiar..." he stammered.  
  
"Huh?" Kari asked, whirling around.  
  
"Kaede would know," he mused.  
  
"Kaede?" Kari asked.  
  
"An old hag that knows a lot," Inuyasha answered, causing Kari to laugh.  
  
"You know something? I can see why Kagome likes you. You're awesome!" she told him. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Of course I am," he boasted.  
  
"Hey, you never did mention your name," Kari pointed out.  
  
"Inuyasha," he told her. Kari coughed.  
  
"That name is familiar," she murmured.  
  
"Maybe you are someone I know," Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Maybe. Let's go see this Kaede woman. I'm all curious now!" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Are you always this happy?" inquired Inuyasha.  
  
"Nope," laughed Kari. Inuyasha frowned at her.  
  
"Let's go," he ordered. Kari nodded and started walking. After taking no more than ten steps, she stopped and turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Am I going the right way?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it would be faster if I just carried you," he replied, slightly annoyed.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Kari asked, challenging him.  
  
"I'll just force you," Inuyasha replied, smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah? Try it," Kari smirked back and started walking again. Inuyasha waited a few minutes before running at her. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down Inuyasha!" she yelled.  
  
"I told you so," he told her and sped off towards Kaede's village. 


	8. Dog Boy

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 8: Dog Boy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and the others stopped to rest as the sun started setting. They hadn't gone very far, but they were far enough away that they couldn't turn back. Kagome paced nervously around the campsite.  
  
"Come and eat Kagome," Sango told her friend.  
  
"Not hungry," replied Kagome, still pacing.  
  
"Well you have to eat," Sango said commandingly. Kagome shrugged her off and kept pacing. She was worried about Kari and Inuyasha. For all she knew, the two of them could be locked in a bitter fight. It never occurred to her that they would get along. She had promised Miss Lunden that she'd bring Kari back and she'd die trying.  
  
"Come on Kagome. Eat," Miroku spoke up.  
  
"What if Inuyasha accidentally hurts her?" Kagome blurted out. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked at her.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Kagome, especially with Inuyasha," Sango said reassuringly.  
  
"But what if she's not Sango? I promised I'd bring her back!" Kagome panicked.  
  
"Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her without reason," Miroku stated. Shippou hopped on her shoulder.  
  
"Miroku's right Kagome! Your friend's gonna be fine!" he added, agreeing with the other two.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome finally agreed.  
  
"Now that that's settled, come and eat before the food is cold," Miroku instructed. Kagome nodded and took a seat by Sango.  
  
"Kagome, what if your friend is a reincarnated person from this era like you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh wow, I never thought of that! Maybe that's her connection to the well!" Kagome said.  
  
"Maybe Kaede will know her if she is," Shippou added.  
  
"We won't know until we return to the village with Kari and Inuyasha, but it is possible," Miroku said. They started eating and remained quiet until they fell asleep for the night.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm hungry," Kari told the Hanyou. Inuyasha slowed to a stop.  
  
"You couldn't have been hungry while it was still day time could you?" he asked, exasperated.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not perfect," she muttered.  
  
"Do you even have any food?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Just my leftovers from lunch, and that's not much," Kari answered, patting her shoulder bag. She had had it with her all day and was relieved that it didn't get left behind.  
  
"Gee, that helps," Inuyasha replied gruffly.  
  
"Bite me Dog Boy," Kari retorted.  
  
"What the Hell did you just call me!?" roared Inuyasha.  
  
"You heard me, Dog Boy!" Kari roared back. The two glared fiercely at one another, ready to kill each other.  
  
"You can starve for all I care," growled Inuyasha, walking away.  
  
"Where the Hell are you going!?" Kari demanded, furious.  
  
"Home," Inuyasha answered and disappeared into the dark forest.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" she yelled. "You can't abandon me in the middle of nowhere!!" Kari stood there, waiting expectantly for Inuyasha to return. After ten minutes of waiting, she sighed. "Fine then! I'll find my way home all on my own!" she said, pouting. She walked off in the same direction as Inuyasha, unaware that she was being followed. 


	9. Naraku's Attack

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 9: Naraku's Attack  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha stormed through the dark forest, fuming over the fight with Kari. "Stupid girl! Who does she think she is speaking to me like that?" he growled. He couldn't believe that she was a friend of Kagome's. "She can find her own way back for all I care!" he yelled to no one in particular. He growled and kept walking, fighting the urge to go back and get her. Unfortunately for him, it was a losing battle. As he turned to go back to her, a piercing scream filled the air. "Kari!" he cried and ran off, sniffing for her scent.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Kari yelled as a strange, fury, white mass moved in on her. The creature's face was pale blue and piercing red eyes peered at her.  
  
"Kurai," it said quietly. Kari searched for a weapon and found a stick.  
  
"GO AWAY!!" she screamed, whacking the creature repeatedly with the stick. The fury creature grabbed the stick and pulled it from her. Kari stumbled backwards and landed on the ground. "Owww!" she whined.  
  
"Fighting is useless Kurai," it told her, hovering over her.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The fury creature smacked her into a tree.  
  
"Kari!" Inuyasha yelled, flying at the white creature. The creature dodged and Inuyasha drew his sword as he landed. "Naraku," he growled. Inuyasha lunged at his enemy and they started fighting. After a hard battle, Inuyasha sliced right through the creature. "Damn it! Another one of Naraku's puppets!" he cursed.  
  
"Urg," Kari groaned, sitting up. She saw Inuyasha standing with his back to her and blinked twice. 'He actually came!' she thought, smiling softly. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, getting up. Inuyasha turned around and gave her a relieved smile.  
  
"Stupid girl. You can't stay out of trouble can you?" he asked, trying to sound tough and failing miserably.  
  
"Thank you for coming back," Kari thanked him, bowing politely. Inuyasha nodded and turned quickly.  
  
"Let's get going before he returns," he said and started to walk off.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait! You were hurt, weren't you?" Kari asked, stopping him.  
  
"It's nothing, just a scratch!" Inuyasha answered harshly. Kari ran over to him and blocked his way.  
  
"Stop right there Dog Boy! We're not going anywhere!" she ordered. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I should have let you die!" he thundered. Kari winced.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you, really," she said quietly.  
  
"Whatever, just move and follow me," Inuyasha commanded. Kari frowned at him.  
  
"We're not going anywhere until morning. You need to rest," Kari said firmly. Inuyasha glared at her. Kari took the opportunity to knock the Hanyou off his feet.  
  
"Gah!" Inuyasha landed on the ground and continued to glare at Kari. "What the Hell are you doing!?" he barked. Kari sat down next to him and took a piece of white fabric from her bag.  
  
"It may be only a scratch, but a scratch across the chest is something to worry about," she told him and used the cloth as a bandage. Inuyasha stared at her, surprised. "Done!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered quietly.  
  
"What was that thing Inuyasha?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
"It was a look-a-like puppet of Naraku," responded Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"Our enemy," Inuyasha informed her. Kari nodded and yawned. "You should rest," he told her. The young girl nodded and leaned against Inuyasha.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha-onii-san," she murmured before falling asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha-onii-san? Oh boy," Inuyasha sighed, getting the feeling that Kari would turn out like Kagome's younger brother. 


	10. Kari Meets Miroku

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 10: Kari Meets Miroku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Morning arrived at long last and Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku set out on their way again. They entered a forest with high hopes.  
  
"I just know we're going to find them soon!" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"You sound confident. What's with your sudden change in spirits?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have," answered Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippou yelled. He had run off ahead of the group, happy to be on an adventure. He now ran back to the group, yelling excitedly. "Kagome! Kagome! Hurry up! Hurry up!" he yelled.  
  
"What is it Shippou?" Miroku asked the little kitsune demon.  
  
"I found Inuyasha!" the young demon exclaimed.  
  
"What!?" the three older humans gasped.  
  
"He was getting food when I saw him! They must be camping up ahead!" Shippou cried happily.  
  
"Show us the way Shippou!" ordered Kagome. Shippou nodded and ran off. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were right behind him. 'I knew we'd find them soon!' Kagome thought. They ran through a bush and came to a halt. Sitting in front of them was Inuyasha, eating something.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha swallowed and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome!" he exclaimed, getting up.  
  
"Where's Kari?" the young girl asked worriedly when she didn't see her friend.  
  
"At the river," Inuyasha answered. Miroku's eyes lit up and a sly grin formed on his face when he heard Inuyasha's response. He swiftly snuck away from the group.  
  
"I'm so glad she's safe! Thank you for taking care of her!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha, who blushed.  
  
"Yeah, well she's lucky I stuck around," Inuyasha said, pretending to be non-caring.  
  
"Well I'm glad you did," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Where'd Miroku go?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the monk was no longer present. Kagome looked around.  
  
"Oh no! He didn't!" she exclaimed frantically.  
  
"Looks like he did," Sango sighed. Inuyasha growled softly and ran off towards the river. Kagome and Sango were right behind him.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Shippou called and ran after them.  
  
Kari was out of the river and fully dressed by the time Miroku found her. He smiled and stepped out into the open. Kari looked up at him and tensed up.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, glancing around for a weapon.  
  
"A friend of Inuyasha and Kagome," he answered. Kari sighed and relaxed.  
  
"I thought you were a bad guy," she said. Miroku chuckled and smiled at her.  
  
"Of course not," he said.  
  
"I'm Kari," she introduced herself.  
  
"I am Miroku," he said with a bow.  
  
"Well Miroku-sama, I'm very honoured to meet you," Kari said, returning the bow. Miroku approached her, still grinning.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are Miss Kari?" he asked her. Kari blushed and giggled.  
  
"My, aren't we charming," she giggled. Miroku just smiled more and took her hands in his.  
  
"I'm sure you would make a good wife and bear many children," he told her. Kari blushed more.  
  
"Leave the girl alone monk!" came Inuyasha's voice. Miroku looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha, then back at Kari. She was grinning happily.  
  
"Inuyasha-onii-san! You have a very charming friend!" she yelled.  
  
"She's lucky you didn't leave huh?" Kagome asked, standing behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped, startled.  
  
"It looks like you two are close Inuyasha," Sango added.  
  
"Don't call me that Kari!" Inuyasha growled. Kari bowed her head.  
  
"Okay," she murmured. Miroku looked over his shoulder and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ignore him, Miss Kari. He's an ill-bred demon with no manners," Miroku told the brown haired girl.  
  
"Damn monk!" Inuyasha yelled, proving Miroku's point. Kari pulled her hands from Miroku's.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't an ill-bred demon!" she said defensively. Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kari!" she yelled.  
  
"Kagome!! You came to look for me!" Kari exclaimed, touched.  
  
"Your mother is worried sick! We have to get back home right away," Kagome said, motioning for Kari to join her, Inuyasha, and Sango.  
  
"Go back home?" Kari asked, horrified by the thought of leaving.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome nodded.  
  
"I won't go!" Kari yelled and ran off.  
  
"Kari! Come back!" Kagome yelled, shocked.  
  
"Good going Kagome," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Sit!" she yelled. Inuyasha slammed into the ground.  
  
"What was that for!?" he demanded.  
  
"For being a jerk," Kagome answered.  
  
"Should we go after her?" Sango asked the younger girl. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Miroku, follow her while we clean up here," she instructed.  
  
"Yes Kagome," Miroku said and ran after the brown haired girl, grinning. Kagome walked back to Inuyasha and Kari's campsite to grab anything that belonged to Kari.  
  
"Why wouldn't she want to leave?" she mused. "She has a mother who cares for her very much and a step-family that probably misses her."  
  
"Not everyone is happy about living at home," Inuyasha's voice answered her. Kagome turned around and saw him holding Kari's bag.  
  
"She always comes to school happy and never complains though," Kagome told him.  
  
"She's only pretending to be happy all the time," he replied.  
  
"How would you know? It's not like you know her Inuyasha. You only just met her," Kagome said, irritated. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"It's perfectly clear Kagome! Open your eyes!" he said gruffly and headed off in the direction Kari went. Kagome sighed and went to meet Sango and Shippou, who were waiting with Kilala.  
  
"We should hurry. I don't think it's a good idea to leave Miroku alone with her for a long time," Sango said as Kagome climbed on Kilala's back.  
  
"Right," Kagome murmured. They sped off in the same direction Inuyasha had went a few moments before. 


	11. Saying Goodbye

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 11: Saying Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Kari ran as fast as she could to get away from Kagome. She didn't want to go back. She didn't like it there and as far as she was concerned, she never would.  
  
"I'll go back to Kouga! He'll help me!" she told herself.  
  
"Kari! Stop!" she heard Miroku yell behind her. Kari looked back at him.  
  
"Leave me alone Miroku-sama! I'm not going back there!" she yelled.  
  
"Kari! Look out!" Miroku warned her. Kari looked ahead of her just as she crashed into someone. She fell back and landed on the ground with a thud. Miroku stopped running. "Kari, quick! Get away from him!" he yelled. Kari looked up and saw the same blue faced, red eyed, white furred creature as the night before. She screamed and scrambled away. Naraku reached out and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"You will not get away this time Kurai!" he told her.  
  
"Kurai?" Miroku gasped. Kari looked at Miroku.  
  
"Hurry! Go get Inuyasha!" she yelled frantically.  
  
"I'm not leaving you behind!" Miroku yelled back, getting ready to attack.  
  
"Stubborn fool!" Kari hissed.  
  
"Only a coward would leave a woman behind," Miroku said and lunged at Naraku. Kari moved out of Miroku's way and broke free from Naraku's grip.  
  
"Let's go Miroku-sama! We can't fight this guy alone!" called Kari, running. Miroku nodded and ran after her. Naraku followed after them.  
  
"Miroku! Kari!" Kagome called. Kilala landed in front of them.  
  
"No time to stop! Naraku's coming and fast!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Climb on Kari!"  
  
"No! Take Miroku-sama with you! No point in me getting you guys attacked," Kari said and continued running.  
  
"I guess she's still mad at you," Shippou stated. Kagome sighed and Miroku hopped on Kilala. They rushed off to find Inuyasha, knowing he would keep Kari from Naraku. Luckily, Inuyasha caught sight of Kari running from Naraku and pulled her up into the trees with him.  
  
"Inuyasha-onii... I mean... Inuyasha, you saved me again!" she exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"I couldn't let Naraku catch you," he told her and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I still call you Onii-san?" she asked hopefully. Inuyasha smiled and laughed.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
"Yay!" Kari exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
"Now let's go back to the village before Naraku gets us!" Inuyasha ordered, tossing Kari over his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" she yelled as he jumped to the ground and ran off. The others spotted him from the air and followed all the way back to the village.  
  
"So ye be the girl who could go through the well," Kaede said, looking Kari over. The group had just returned to the village and Kaede didn't waste a minute. She started her investigation the moment Inuyasha set Kari down. "As I thought," Kaede mused.  
  
"What is it Kaede?" Kagome asked. The old woman ignored Kagome and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Do ye remember or are you being nice for Kagome's sake?" she asked.  
  
"Remember what?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Come sit and I shall explain to ye the mysteries behind the stranger from the future," Kaede said and entered her hut. Kari followed behind her.  
  
"Come back here and explain you old hag!" Inuyasha yelled and followed. The others shrugged and followed as well.  
  
"What do you know about me Kaede?" Kari demanded once everyone was seated in the hut.  
  
"You, child, are the reborn form of Kikyou's apprentice," replied the old woman.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyou had an apprentice?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, a young girl about the same age as Kari. She came to the village one day and became Kikyou's apprentice. A nice and charming girl she was. She even had a soft spot for Inuyasha," Kaede said, reminiscing.  
  
"You don't mean that she's..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, she is. I could never forget her," Kaede told him. Inuyasha stared at Kari.  
  
"Inuyasha-onii-san?" she said, confused.  
  
"Does this have to do with Naraku attacking her?" Miroku asked. Kaede looked up at him.  
  
"Naraku knows that she's here? Oh my, this is bad," Kaede said.  
  
"What does Naraku have to do with her?" Inuyasha asked sounding worried.  
  
"Inuyasha, after Kikyou sealed you to the tree and died, her apprentice sought out Naraku to get revenge. She was aware of his trick and had been coming to warn you and Kikyou. Alas, she was too late to save the two of you and went to Naraku. She had intended to kill him but she was killed instead," explained Kaede. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"Is that... is that why he was calling me 'Kurai'?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes. Ye were the young girl known as Kurai," Kaede answered.  
  
"That's what her mother meant," Kagome murmured. Kari looked at Kagome.  
  
"My mother knew huh? I guess it was only natural. My mother is psychic," Kari smiled softly.  
  
"Kari, please return to our time. Your family is really worried," Kagome told her friend. Kari froze.  
  
"A wise choice young miss," Kaede said in agreement.  
  
"Fine," Kari said in defeat. She got up and went outside. Kagome got up as well.  
  
"I'll be back in a few days. There's some really important tests coming up at school," she told her friends.  
  
"Bye Kagome!!" Shippou exclaimed, hugging her.  
  
"Good luck on your tests!" Sango told her. Inuyasha got up and walked out after Kari.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha-onii-san," she told him without looking back.  
  
"Kari..." he started.  
  
"I'm glad I got to meet you again Inuyasha. I'll miss you," she said. Kagome came out before Inuyasha could respond.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha! Bye everyone! Kagome waved.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome! Kari!" the others waved back. The two girls went through the well and returned to their own time. 


	12. And So She Returns

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 12: And So She Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
No more than two weeks later, Kagome received a phone call from Kari's mother. Kagome nearly dropped the phone when Camellia told her Kari had run away.  
  
"Do you know where she could have gone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She mentioned someone named Kouga in the note she left," answered Camellia. Kagome gasped. "Kagome? Do you know him?"  
  
"He's the one who took her before," Kagome answered quietly.  
  
"What!? Then why... why would she go back to him if he kidnapped her!?" Camellia exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome answered.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you Kagome," Camellia apologized.  
  
"It's okay Miss Lunden. Hey, does Kari enjoy living here in Japan?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. She didn't want to come here at all," Camellia informed Kagome.  
  
"I think we just found out why she went back through the well," the younger girl told the older woman.  
  
"Then... I think we should give her some time on her own. Thank you very much Kagome. Goodbye," Camellia answered and hung up her phone. Kagome sighed and hung up her phone. She fought the urge to run to the well to get Kari back.  
  
"So your friend is gone again?" her grandpa asked from her doorway.  
  
"Grandpa? You heard my conversation... I don't know what I should do! Should I go after her or give her some time to think? The feudal era isn't safe for her," cried Kagome.  
  
"Maybe the feudal era is safer for her than our time, my dear. Only time will tell," replied her grandfather, walking away.  
  
"Maybe you're right Grandpa," she sighed, lying back on her bed. "I'll just wait it out. Hopefully she'll come back before Naraku harms her," Kagome murmured and closed her eyes.  
  
Kari cautiously walked through a wide-open prairie area. She knew she was vulnerable to any attack, especially one by Naraku, but she didn't care. She wanted to see Kouga badly and would risk anything to do so. She stopped suddenly, hearing wolves howling. They sounded close. 'Please let it be Kouga!' the prayed hopefully. The howling grew closer and she looked around. A pack of brown wolves appeared and jumped at her.  
  
"Aahh!" she cried, backing away only to be knocked to the ground by more wolves. Behind the wolves stood wolf demons dressed similarly to Kouga. "You're... you're part of Kouga's pack right?" she asked nervously. The wolf demons looked at her, then at each other.  
  
"Yes," growled one of them.  
  
"Please, take me to see him!" she begged.  
  
"Why?" snarled another.  
  
"Yeah, you look like you'd make a great meal," a third added, licking his lips.  
  
"Meep," squeaked Kari. The wolf demons started to close in on her and she burst into tears. "All I wanna do is see Kouga!!" she wailed loudly. The demons snarled and covered their ears.  
  
"Shut up!" the first yelled making Kari wail louder.  
  
"Fine! We'll take you to see Kouga! Just shut up!" the third roared. Kari stopped wailing and sniffled. The first demon grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.  
  
"Hey! Be careful!" she yelped.  
  
"Be quiet human!" he snarled and dragged her back to their den. 


	13. Abducted

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 13: Abducted  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga was lounging in the cave they called home when the group of wolves and wolf demons returned.  
  
"Find any food?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she wanted to see you," the second growled. The demon holding Kari tossed her roughly in front of Kouga.  
  
"Someone needs to teach him some manners," she mumbled, rubbing her arm. Kouga gasped and stared in shock. He got up and walked over to Kari.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her. Kari looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"I am now," she replied softly. She literally threw herself at Kouga and hugged him tightly.  
  
"That... that's the human girl you returned with last time!" the wolf demons that found her exclaimed.  
  
"We're sorry for being rough!" the first one apologized, sounding scared. Kouga snarled and glared at them. They may have been part of his pack but he wasn't going to let them hurt his new woman. Kari looked at them.  
  
"It's okay," she smiled. The three demons stared at her. "Can we go outside to talk Kouga?" she asked their leader.  
  
"Fine," he replied and led her out of the den. They found a peaceful spot not too far away from the den and sat down.  
  
"I missed you!" she cried the moment he sat down. "Kagome made me leave and go home but I couldn't stand it there! So I ran away and came back here to be with you!"  
  
"You came all the way here to see me?" he asked in disbelief, positive that she would be his woman.  
  
"I feel safe whenever I think about you," she admitted quietly.  
  
"Even after I kidnapped you?" he asked, still in disbelief.  
  
"Yup," she answered.  
  
"You're a very confusing woman," he told her.  
  
"If women weren't confusing men wouldn't be interested in them," Kari said knowingly.  
  
"Strange humans," muttered Kouga.  
  
"Strange demons," teased Kari. Kouga frowned at her and she laughed.  
  
"You can still be sacrificed," he warned her.  
  
"Then I'll just run to Inuyasha," she replied with a smirk. Kouga growled venomously.  
  
"That mutt isn't good enough to be near you!" he told her.  
  
"Inuyasha-onii-san isn't a mutt!" Kari exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Then go be with him! Be warned that he will die though!" Kouga growled.  
  
"If I wanted to be with him I wouldn't have come to find you!" Kari yelled, getting up. Kouga hopped to his feet.  
  
"You're going to him, aren't you!?" he asked, sounding paranoid.  
  
"I'm going to be alone!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"You're not leaving!" snarled Kouga, grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"What happened to the nice Kouga that I wanted to see?" she asked him sounding hurt. Kouga loosened his grip on her.  
  
"Kari..." he murmured.  
  
"I'm not interested in Inuyasha the way you think Kouga. He and Kagome are meant to be together," she whispered.  
  
"Good, because you're my woman," Kouga told her possessively.  
  
"Oh I am, am I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's right," he told her.  
  
"Promise?" she asked. Kouga smirked at her.  
  
"Promise," he agreed.  
  
"Then you have my love for eternity," she told him. Kouga softly growled possessively and scooped Kari off her feet.  
  
"I'll make sure you're true to your word," he whispered.  
  
"Just remember, I'll make sure you do the same in return," she whispered back and he carried her back into the cave.  
  
Late that night, Kari crept out of the den and sat outside beneath the stars. She was wearing an outfit close to that of Kouga's. Hers was more feminine and conservative. Everyone else was asleep and those that weren't were on night watch. She was having a hard time falling asleep so she had decided that she would stargaze until she got sleepy. She had always found stargazing relaxing and had fallen asleep while doing so many times before. She lied back on the grass and looked up at the clear dark blue sky. Tiny silvery dots shimmered all over it. "It's beautiful out here," she said to herself.  
  
"Yes, it is," came Kouga's voice. Kari sat up and looked at him.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping," she said.  
  
"I was until I woke up and you were gone," he said.  
  
"I have a hard time going to sleep so I usually just watch the stars until I'm tired," she explained.  
  
"Then I'll watch with you," he stated and sat next to her. Kari leaned against him and her wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Kouga, do you love me or am I just a tool you're using to get to Kagome?" she asked out of the blue. Kouga looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I love you," he told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked again.  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed, hurt. Kari sighed.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you... I was just worried that's all..." she apologized. Kouga pulled her closer and rested his head in the crook of her neck.  
  
"I understand, my love," he said softly. Kari purred softly and leaned back against him.  
  
"I hope no one tries to make me go back home," she said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let anyone separate us ever. I'll protect you from everything," Kouga reassured her.  
  
"Even if it's Kagome?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, even if it's Kagome," he responded.  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm actually the reincarnation of someone from this time," she whispered. Kouga looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Apparently, I was also close to Inuyasha too. I should have said something earlier, and I'm sorry for waiting so long," Kari apologized. Kouga sat there, stunned. He couldn't believe what she had just told him, especially the part about Inuyasha. "Kouga?" she asked softly, touching him lightly on the arm. Kouga snapped out of it and set Kari down on the ground.  
  
"I'm going back to bed," he told her.  
  
"You're already upset with me, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"No," Kouga answered without looking at her.  
  
"Kouga, I'm sorry!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You should go to sleep too," he said and disappeared into the cave. Kari sat on the ground and started sobbing. She couldn't believe that Kouga would be mad at her for something like that. Unbeknownst to her, Kouga was upset because of her obvious closeness to his rival, Inuyasha.  
  
"Kurai," came a soft voice. Kari's head snapped up and she become alert. Standing before her was Naraku.  
  
"Naraku!" she hissed.  
  
"Kurai, return with me," he beckoned.  
  
"Never! I love Kouga!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You're too good for that wolf demon," Naraku told her and a purple mist started to encompass the area. The wolf demons that had been creeping up to protect Kari fell to the ground, asleep. Kari covered her face.  
  
"Leave me alone Naraku!" she exclaimed through her hands. The mist started seeping between her fingers and the young girl started to get drowsy. Naraku moved towards her and scooped her up into his arms as she fell asleep. He disappeared into the darkness with her. 


	14. Naraku's Revelations

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 14: Naraku's Revelations  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga awoke the next morning to massive panic amongst his tribe. When he noticed Kari wasn't beside him, he figured she had stayed outside all night. He felt a little ashamed of how he acted last night and decided to go apologize to her.  
  
"Kouga! There was an attack last night!" a member of the pack told him.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed, alarmed.  
  
"The men on watch were slain save one. He was badly injured. He saw someone take Kari," the other man said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kouga roared in anger.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga," the man said.  
  
"Can't you smell her scent?" demanded Kouga.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we haven't been able to. Who ever took her made sure she couldn't be tracked," was the reply. Kouga growled and ran off. "Kouga!" the wolf Youkai yelled worriedly.  
  
Elsewhere, Kari was just waking up as well. She groaned and covered her eyes from the rays of light. "Close the curtains Mama," she muttered, still half asleep. She yawned and sat up, blinking. The evens from the previous night finally dawned on her and she jumped to her feet. 'Where's that damned Naraku?' she thought, looking around.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're awake," came a male voice. Kari looked around and her gaze finally located the speaker. It was a young man dressed in blue robes. He had long black hair and red-brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you? Where's Naraku?" she demanded. The man stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"I am Naraku, my dear Kurai," he told her. Kari gasped and backed away.  
  
"Stay away from me! And stop calling me Kurai! My name is Kari!" she told him.  
  
"You mustn't be aware of your true identity yet," he mused and took her by the hand. "Come and I shall explain," he said sounding almost kind. Being left with little choice, Kari obliged and went with him.  
  
"What do you know about me?" she asked, almost afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"You, my dear Kari, are the reincarnation of a young miko named Kurai. You were the apprentice of Kikyou, the holder of the Shikon no Tama, my enemy. You were also a Hanyou. A woman who was part human and part wolf Youkai thanks to one of your ancestors," he told her. Kari gasped softly. 'How had he known that?' she wondered. "You were reincarnated into a different body, but inside you is the sleeping soul of Kurai. All you need is for it to be awakened," he added as he led her to a small fountain.  
  
"How?" Kari asked him, curious.  
  
"In this fountain flows water of restoration. One drink from it and your powers and memory shall be restored," he told her and gently nudged her closer to the fountain.  
  
"And what if I don't?" she asked, challenging him.  
  
"That wolf Youkai tribe you were with shall perish," he responded maliciously. Kari glared at him.  
  
"Bastard," she muttered and used her hands as a cup. Naraku watched as she drank from the fountain. She gripped the side of the fountain as she began to grow dizzy and her head began to ache. She whimpered softly and almost collapsed. Naraku gently held her up and turned her so she faced him.  
  
"Remember Kurai," he urged her.  
  
"My head hurts," she whimpered. Naraku led her over to a bench and helped her lay down upon it.  
  
"It won't hurt for much longer," he assured her.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kari asked him, trying to keep her mind off the pain.  
  
"I want you," was his simple reply.  
  
"If you're attempting to use me against Inuyasha and Kagome, I won't let you!" she growled.  
  
"The thought never crossed my mind," he told her, brushing her bangs from her face.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she hissed venomously.  
  
"Feeling better I see. Get up and come with me," Naraku instructed. Kari growled at him, but obliged him again.  
  
"I'll finish what I set out to do Naraku," Kari said quietly.  
  
"You're not strong enough, Kurai," replied Naraku. Kari smirked at his back.  
  
"I may not be strong enough but the power of my friends combined with my own powers will surely be enough to defeat you," Kari told him knowingly.  
  
"Your friends will perish if they even attempt to take you away from me," Naraku hissed.  
  
"Why do you care if they take me away hmm? It's not like I'm Kikyou-sama," she said.  
  
"What does Kikyou have to do with anything my dear Kurai?" Naraku asked amused.  
  
"You know damn well Naraku. It's obvious you pine away for her. That's why you tried to turn her and Inuyasha-onii-san against each other!" Kari exclaimed. Naraku stopped walking and turned to face the young girl.  
  
"You were always a foolish child Kurai," he told her.  
  
"I might be foolish but I'm no child!" she growled.  
  
"I wanted the Shikon no Tama! And then, after I used the jewel for my bidding, you were to be my victory prize Kurai," he told her.  
  
"This from the man who killed me," mumbled Kari.  
  
"You left me with no choice back then, Kurai," he boldly stated.  
  
"You should have died! You were the one who killed my closest friends!" Kari yelled angrily.  
  
"Ah, but Inuyasha is still alive and Kikyou roams surviving on souls," replied Naraku.  
  
"You're the most evil creature I have ever met! You'll never have me no matter how bad you want me Naraku! Ever!" Kari yelled and spat at him. Naraku growled demonically and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"I already have you and you won't be able to escape from here Kurai. And if you did try, it would mean the deaths of all those you care about, especially that wolf Youkai and the Hanyou," he warned her. Kari glared daggers at him, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of her friends being hurt.  
  
"I won't let you hurt my friends! I won't!" she cried. Naraku summoned a demon servant to bring Kari to her room.  
  
"Rest, my dear Kurai," he told her and passed her on to the servant. Kari glared at Naraku one last time and silently prayed that Inuyasha and Kouga would come rescue her soon. 


	15. Kouga and Inuyasha Team Up

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 15: Kouga and Inuyasha Team Up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing here fleabag?" Inuyasha demanded, standing face to face with Kouga.  
  
"Where's Kari? I know you're the one who took her Inuyasha!" yelled the wolf Youkai.  
  
"What are you talking about? Kari's been gone for a long time," Inuyasha replied. Kouga growled angrily.  
  
"She was just with me yesterday Inuyasha! I'm not stupid!" he yelled.  
  
"What do you mean with you yesterday?" Inuyasha demanded as Shippou, Sango, and Miroku ran up behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha! What is he doing here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The moron thinks Kari's here," answered the Hanyou.  
  
"That's crazy! Kari safely returned to her own time Kouga," Sango told the ookami Youkai.  
  
"Heh heh... guys, that's not exactly true," stammered Miroku. Everyone looked at Miroku.  
  
"What are you talking about Miroku?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Well, you see..." he said chuckling nervously, hand behind his head and a cute look on his face.  
  
"Spit it out monk!" demanded Inuyasha. Miroku glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't be so demanding Inuyasha or I won't say a word," he threatened. Kouga growled and stormed up to Miroku.  
  
"You better tell me where she is!" he growled, ready to kill Miroku. Inuyasha stepped between the Youkai and monk.  
  
"She came through the well yesterday afternoon and I just happened to run into her," Miroku said, grinning slyly. Kouga growled louder and tried getting at Miroku.  
  
"Don't even try it fleabag," warned Inuyasha.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us she came through the well Miroku?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I was sworn to secrecy by her ladyship in return for anything I wished," replied the monk, smiling happily. Both Inuyasha and Kouga snarled at Miroku, who backed behind Sango.  
  
"What did you make that poor girl do Miroku?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing, I assure you. 'Miroku-sama, I'm still a young girl and haven't been kissed by my true love, so I beg of you not to do anything to take away my childlike innocence!' was exactly what she told me," Miroku answered. Inuyasha and Kouga eyed him warily.  
  
"Where is she now?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I assumed she would be with Kouga," he replied.  
  
"See!? I told you she wasn't here!!" Inuyasha yelled in Kouga's ear.  
  
"Then where is she!?" Kouga yelled back.  
  
"Inuyasha!! What if Naraku took her?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped glaring at each other and looked down at the kitsune Youkai.  
  
"What would Naraku want with her?" Kouga demanded, remembering the last time Naraku was involved with him and his pack.  
  
"She's a reincarnation of one of his enemies, much like Kagome," answered Miroku.  
  
"But Kari isn't a threat to him. She's only got a human body," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Did he ever show any interest in her when he tricked you and Kikyou?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not that I recall," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe he's using her to get our half of the Shikon no Tama," Miroku mused.  
  
"It does make sense. She's good friends with Kagome and views Inuyasha as an older brother," Sango agreed.  
  
"I'm going to get Kagome. Don't try anything stupid Kouga! We're going to have to work together," Inuyasha said, sounding disgusted with himself. Kouga snorted.  
  
"I'm only doing it for Kari," he informed Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a nod and sprinted off to the well.  
  
"What was she doing with you?" Sango demanded.  
  
"She came because she loves me," Kouga bluntly stated. Sango's jaw dropped.  
  
"Why would she love you of all the Youkai alive? You kidnapped her and held her as a prisoner!" she exclaimed. Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down," he told her soothingly.  
  
"Kari does care about me. You'll see when we find her," Kouga growled, upset. He turned his back to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou and sat down. Sango was still shocked. Was that the same Kouga who had claimed his love for Kagome a matter of months ago? She wasn't sure anymore. Shippou cautiously approached Kouga.  
  
"Don't you love Kagome?" he asked the bigger Youkai. Kouga looked over his shoulder at Shippou.  
  
"I thought I did until I met Kari," Kouga replied with a sigh.  
  
"If you care so much about Kari why was she taken by Naraku?" Sango asked.  
  
"She told me she was close to Inuyasha and I become jealous and left to be on my own," Kouga answered bitterly, upset with his foolish mistake.  
  
"Kouga, my friend, you need to understand something about women. No matter how mad you make them, they always come back," Miroku said expertly.  
  
"And you know this how?" Sango asked, receiving a glare from Miroku.  
  
"How can you be so sure? You barely know Kari," Kouga retorted, still sounding bitter.  
  
"Lady Kari is faithful, young Youkai," came the all-knowing voice of Kaede. Kouga looked up at the old woman.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I am Kaede. I know much of Kari for she is no different from her past self, Kurai. Unlike Kagome, Kari is Kurai in a different body with a different name. There is a dormant part in her soul, which contains all her memories as Kurai," she replied.  
  
"That makes little sense," Sango mumbled.  
  
"Kurai was a Hanyou like Inuyasha, but had miko powers from her training with Kikyou. Kurai used her miko powers to save her spirit and have it completely reborn in a human body. She knew what she was doing even before Naraku killed her. Unbeknownst to her though, Kari and Kurai have a blood connection. Kurai had family and they went on to have children right up to Kari and Kagome's time," Kaede explained.  
  
"So she has blood connections to Kurai as well as being her reborn form?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That's right," Kaede nodded.  
  
"Lady Kaede, you're one of the most confusing women I've ever met," Miroku told her.  
  
Inuyasha came skulking up to them. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. The others looked around but saw no trace of Kagome.  
  
"I thought you were getting Kagome Inuyasha," Sango said.  
  
"They went away for a week. Apparently Kagome has some vacation time away from her school," he replied.  
  
"This is bad. What are we going to do without Kagome?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha frowned, not sure what to do.  
  
"I think we should give Kari a chance to escape on her own," he said finally.  
  
"Are you crazy Dog Face!?" snapped Kouga.  
  
"No, I just think we need to give Kari a chance to fight for herself. She's a strong ookami Hanyou and once she gets the hang of being a Hanyou again she'll be fine," Inuyasha barked back.  
  
"Ookami Hanyou!?" Kouga exclaimed, shocked. No one had mentioned that she was a wolf Hanyou. For a minute he was lost in thought, thinking of all the possibilities a future with Kari would bring. "I'll stay here until you realize she'll need help," Kouga stated and sat down.  
  
"Great," Inuyasha mumbled none too pleased with Kouga's decision. The others began to prepare for a week of torture. 


	16. The Return of Kurai

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 16: The Return of Kurai  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, all the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
A day had passed since Naraku had returned Kari's memories of being Kurai. Kari sat in the room she had been giving so she wouldn't have to deal with Naraku. She had been thinking about Kouga the whole time she was alone. She still didn't know what she had done to push him away. She was scared that he wouldn't look for her. She almost regretted swearing Miroku to secrecy and she definitely regretted not repaying him for his help. Kari whirled around when she heard the door to her room slide open. She growled softly when she saw it was Naraku.  
  
"Get out!" she hissed vehemently.  
  
"I came to bring you more respectable clothes," he told her, eyeing her wolf tribe clothing.  
  
"I like what I'm wearing, now leave!" she said again. Naraku ignored her commands and entered her room, sliding the door shut.  
  
"That is no way to address your master," he told her.  
  
"You," she started dryly, "are not my master." Naraku walked towards her, smirking evilly. Kari was on her feet in an instant and backed away from him. "Don't come near me Naraku!" she ordered. Naraku kept advancing toward her until she was backed in a corner. "What do you want from me?" she demanded.  
  
"I want you," he replied, stressing the 'you' part.  
  
"You can't have me. I belong to Kouga," she replied defiantly.  
  
"Not any more. You're mine and will be forever," he told her harshly. He grasped her by the shoulders and stared down at her. She trembled lightly in fear.  
  
"Don't hurt me," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Of course not, my dear one," he replied, running his hands down her arms. Kari shivered lightly. His touch was light and gentle and his skin was baby soft. She looked up at him in awe. She had no idea that he could be so gentle. She had only thought of him as an evil jerk. He smiled gently at her.  
  
"Your opinion of me is changing. I can see it in your eyes," he told her. Kari looked away from him. "Your eyes have always mirrored your soul. You were never good at hiding what you feel," he told her.  
  
"Yeah, so?" she asked rudely.  
  
"Forget about the wolf Youkai. He doesn't care about you like I do, Kurai. If he did he would have come for you already," Naraku told her, fuelling her worst fears.  
  
"D-don't say that! Kouga will come!" she cried, holding her tears back.  
  
"He won't because he's mad at you, isn't he? Yes, he walked off on you that night because of your relationship with Inuyasha," he told her.  
  
"No! Kouga would never abandon me because I'm close to Inuyasha! He loves me!" she yelled, trying to convince herself as well as him. A few tears trickled down her cheeks. Naraku gently wiped her tears away.  
  
"I would never abandon you like that, my dear one," he reassured her. Kari looked up at him, slowly falling under his spell. "Would you abandon me Kurai?" he asked gently.  
  
"N-no," she answered without thinking.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked her and received a nod in response. "Close your eyes," he instructed. Kari closed her eyes. Naraku produced a small, tainted shard of the Shikon no Tama and placed it directly above Kari's heart. The tainted jewel was absorbed into her body and she glowed softly. Her hair slowly grew out and reached her waist. Her ears shifted into pointed ears and her body become leaner. A brown tail appeared behind her. Her eyes immediately flew open to reveal her once chocolate brown eyes were now forest green with silver specks. To match the silver in her eyes, single strands of silver hair danced through the dark brown mass. Naraku smirked at his handiwork. It had been years since he had seen Kurai in her true form as a Hanyou. He has used the last shard of the Sacred Jewel to mould her into the miko he had known before with a slight increase in evil energy. His ill intentions had corrupted the Shikon shard and it intensified the small amount of darkness already within Kari's own heart. She was now his and he would make sure she remained loyal to him and only him. With Kari at his side he would take Inuyasha and Kagome's half of the Shikon no Tama and destroy anyone who opposed him and as soon as his enemies were destroyed he'd remove the shard from Kari's body.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Naraku, my enemy," came the dark voice of Kurai.  
  
"I see you've finally returned my dear Kurai," Naraku said, grasping her hands firmly.  
  
"Hands off Naraku," she ordered.  
  
"Is that any way to treat the one who awakened you from your slumber inside that mortal?" he asked her, smirking. Kurai looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"You? The man who sent me to my death revived me? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because everyone else has abandoned you," Naraku told her.  
  
"They didn't abandon me, you killed them!" Kurai hissed.  
  
"Inuyasha's been released from his confinement by Kikyou's reincarnation. A young girl who knows the girl whose body you were trapped in. She did show some signs of having a few of your memories," Naraku informed her.  
  
"I'm not surprised. I was in her body," Kurai said smoothly.  
  
"And now she's locked in your own," Naraku replied.  
  
"My, my, someone tried hard to restore me even after he took my life," she said, pushing him back. She walked out to the centre of the room and looked around.  
  
"My dear Kurai, tell me you'll stay here with me," Naraku asked. Kurai looked at him and smirked.  
  
"No," she answered making Naraku growl. She smiled at him and waved as she walked out of the room. She broke through one of the castle's outer walls and ran out into the forest. 


	17. Recaptured

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 17: Re-captured  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the original characters.  
  
A/N: Anything spoken between ~ ~ is part of a telepathic link.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Kurai walked around for hours, trying to find her way back to the village. If Naraku wasn't lying and Inuyasha was indeed free, she wanted to confront him. Not paying attention to where she was walking, Kurai took a wrong turn and found herself stumbling down a cliff. She landed on the grounded with a thud and laid their motionless.  
  
Another hour passed by and she was still lying motionless on the ground. Naraku walked up to the unconscious Hanyou and sighed.  
  
"You thought you could escape me Kurai? Pitiful," he murmured and picked her up.  
  
"Kouga..." she mumbled, sounding like Kari instead of Kurai. Naraku ignored her mumblings and returned with her to the castle. He would ensure that something like this never happened again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari stirred and opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed in a different room. She was confused beyond all belief and sat up to look around. 'How did I get here?' she wondered, looking around. There was a twinge of pain in her forehead and she yelped loudly. She lightly touched her forehead and felt a wound, still flowing with fresh blood. "W-wha-what... what happened?" she asked, startled.  
  
"You tried escaping and paid the price," came Naraku's icy reply. Kari searched the room for him and saw that he was perched by the door.  
  
"What are you talking about? The last thing I remember was being cornered by you in my room," she told him, still a little fearful.  
  
"The soul of Kurai has power over you now, dear child, and she has sentenced you to this fate," replied he demon.  
  
"Is that... is that what you did to me?" Kari demanded.  
  
"I underestimated Kurai. She is like a wild horse yet to be broken but you, you are a mere human trapped in a Hanyou body. You are weak and will succumb to the power of the shard within you," he explained, getting up.  
  
"Hanyou body!?" Kari exclaimed, standing up quickly. A wave of dizziness crashed upon her and she held onto the bed for support. She noticed that her hair was now longer and she had the frame of a female warrior, as well as a tail. Her eyes, on the other hand, were back to being brown. She touched her ears and felt that they were pointed like Kouga's. "A wolf Hanyou," she murmured. Naraku walked over to her, gazing at her with lust filled eyes.  
  
"A beautiful wolf Hanyou," he told her, stopping right in front of her. Kari took half a step back and looked up at him. He towered above her, which made her feel uneasy. "Alas, thy beauty must be lessened by a hideous adornment," he added, moving a hand towards her throat. Kari moved back more and looked away, closing her eyes in the process. Naraku gave an amused chuckle as he lightly traced around the top of a collar. Kari opened one eye and peaked at him. "To insure that you do not escape," he told her, still brushing his finer across the top rim of the collar. Every so often his finger would lightly brush against her throat. Kari guessed that the collar was some how magical.  
  
"What about the gash on my forehead?" she asked timidly. Naraku lightly brushed his fingers over the gash, making Kari wince.  
  
"It will heal in time," he told her.  
  
"I want to see Inuyasha," she stated boldly, regaining her courage.  
  
"You shall see him soon," Naraku responded.  
  
"And Kouga?" she questioned.  
  
"After he left you alone, you still wish to see him?" demanded Naraku, growing annoyed. Kari was about to answer when a strange dark voice echoed through her mind.  
  
~ Don't tell him yes. It will anger him and we want to get out of here. ~  
  
Kari shook her head and said, "You're right, Master."  
  
~ Good girl. Play him like the fool he is. That is all you must do until I can figure out how to get us out of here. ~ The voice told her. 'Is that Kurai?' Kari thought. ~ Yes, it is I, Kurai. I trust in you Kari. Do not let the darkness consume you. Keep hopeful and remember that Inuyasha will come for us. ~ Kurai replied. Kari dropped to her knees and bowed her head.  
  
"I belong to you and only you, Master Naraku," she said humbly.  
  
"Stand up, my dear one," he commanded. Kari stood up obediently. "You will need a more appropriate outfit, Kari. There is one by the bed. I will leave you to change," he told her and left the room, sliding the door shut. Kari sighed, relieved that he was gone, and grabbed the clothes that were by the bed. Kari looked at it, amazed by the beauty of the clothes. It was a black, traditional kimono with silver patterns all over it. She quickly changed and sat on the bed.  
  
~ You have done well, Kari. I will protect you the best I can until Inuyasha-sama comes to rescue us. ~ Kurai's voice echoed through her mind.  
  
"I wish I could meet you in person," Kari said softly.  
  
~ Maybe you will one day. For now, I am trapped inside you. ~ Kurai answered.  
  
"Will you be able to resurface if I need you?"  
  
~ I have been trying. His collar has blocked my power. ~ Kurai replied sadly. Kari frowned.  
  
"I'll try not to disappoint you Kurai, but I don't know if I can betray my feelings for Kouga," she stated.  
  
~ Keep those feelings strong, Kari, or you will surely fall under Naraku's spell. ~ The spirit warned.  
  
"Kurai?"  
  
~ Yes? ~  
  
"If given the chance, would you separate from me to become your own person again?" Kari waited for Kurai to respond.  
  
~ How would that be possible? ~  
  
"I don't know. We could return you to your original body?" suggested Kari.  
  
~ Naraku destroyed it. ~ Kurai answered.  
  
"Well, you're a wolf Hanyou, right? Maybe we could use the corpse of a wolf?"  
  
~ I don't want to be a beast! ~ Kari rolled her eyes and lay back on the bed. ~ The Shikon no Tama! If only we could get to Inuyasha-sama! ~  
  
"But Kagome keeps the half of the Shikon no Tama they have with her!"  
  
~ Kagome? ~  
  
"Kikyou's reincarnation. She's from my era. In fact, she's the person responsible for me knowing about all this. After the first time I came to this era, she explained everything to me. One day, she accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama and she and Inuyasha searched for them. They got half and Naraku did as well," Kari explained. She stopped for a moment.  
  
~ Kari? ~  
  
"If I were to do this at home, everyone would think I'm crazy," she said, getting off topic.  
  
~ Kari! That will not help us escape Naraku! We need to find a way to contact Inuyasha! ~ Kurai yelled loudly.  
  
"How?" Kari demanded.  
  
~ I don't know yet child. ~ Kurai replied quietly.  
  
"I hope Mom's aware of all this," Kari mumbled.  
  
~ How could your mother be aware? ~  
  
"My mother's a psychic," Kari answered.  
  
~ We can only hope. ~ Kurai answered. The door to the room started to slide open. ~ Do your thing my young friend. I'll do the planning. ~ Kurai said, her voice fading. Kari stood up as Naraku entered the room.  
  
"My Lord," she greeted him, bowing. Naraku just glared at her.  
  
"I am no fool, girl," he growled. Kari looked at him. "I heard you speaking to Kurai."  
  
"What...what do you mean? I wasn't talking to anyone," she stammered, becoming fearful. Naraku swiftly walked over to her.  
  
"You trust in her blindly. She wants nothing more than to control your body like all demon spirits," he told her.  
  
"I trust in myself and Kurai is me just as I'm her!" Kari stated.  
  
"Just as you trust in your friends who have yet to rescue you?" questioned Naraku. Kari's moment of courage wavered.  
  
"They'll come..." she trailed off.  
  
"You are all alone Kari, Kurai. You have always been and always will be. No one could ever care for someone like you. You're a dark hearted person," he told her.  
  
"You don't know anything about me!" she yelled.  
  
"You're filled with hate towards the ones you are close to," he said, grabbing her hands. Kari remained silent, knowing he was right.  
  
~ Kari, no! ~ Kurai's voice echoed faintly through her mind. The tainted Shikon shard was over powering her spirit. Kurai began to return to her dormant state as Kari's doubts and fears fed the Shikon shard.  
  
"Let the Shikon shard give you strength Kari," Naraku told her.  
  
"I am all alone," she murmured in disbelief. The tainted shard glowed from inside her and encompassed the young girl.  
  
"I'm the only one you'll ever be able to trust," Naraku said softly. Kari nodded slowly, her eyes darkening until they were pitch black. They made her look soulless. The shard stopped glowing and Kari fell forwards into Naraku. She was weakened by the Shikon shard's power, Naraku looked down at her and an evil grin formed upon his face. It was time to take his revenge on Inuyasha. Naraku removed the collar from Kari's neck and destroyed it. He no longer had a need for it. She was as good as his. "Wake up,' he said softly. Kari's eyes fluttered upon and she looked up at him, smiling.  
  
"Master Naraku, what do you wish of me?" she asked.  
  
"You will kill Inuyasha and all his friends in two days time," instructed Naraku.  
  
"Anything for you, Master," she purred softly and adoringly. Naraku smirked.  
  
"Excellent," he said, envisioning the fight that was to come. 


	18. Taking Action

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 18: Taking Action  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm back!" Kagome called, walking into the village. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kouga lounging in front of Kaede's home. "Kouga!?"  
  
"Hello Kagome. It's about time you returned," he greeted her.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's Kari?" demanded Kagome.  
  
"Naraku kidnapped her and because you were away we couldn't go get her," replied the Youkai. "Inuyasha! Kagome's here!" he yelled. Inuyasha came running out of the little hut.  
  
"We're going to Naraku's palace to get Kari and the other half of the jewel," the Hanyou told her.  
  
"Uh... sure," she replied.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Let's go!" he yelled. Kouga stood up just as the other two came outside. Shippou and Kaede stood in the entryway.  
  
"Kaede and I will stay here and wait for you!" the kitsune Youkai informed Kagome.  
  
"Be good, okay Shippou?"  
  
"I will Kagome! Come back soon with Kari!" he yelled and bid them farewell. The five of them set off on their journey.  
  
"I hope we're not too late," Sango commented.  
  
"We'll get Kari back regardless of Naraku. This time we're going to finish that bastard off," Inuyasha stated boldly.  
  
"He'll pay for taking her," Kouga growled.  
  
"He'll pay for every rotten thing he's ever done," Inuyasha agreed. Kagome was awed. She never imagined she'd see Inuyasha and Kouga getting along.  
  
"Don't become too over confident. Naraku is stronger than we think," Miroku warned them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha shrugged Miroku off.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm serious. You need to be prepared in case he uses Kari against us," Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku's right. We have to be prepared for anything," agreed Sango.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha looked back at her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's nothing," she said, dismissing the feeling of dread that was filling her up.  
  
"Do you guys feel as though we're being watched?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
"Someone's here," he informed his friends. Kouga sniffed around as well.  
  
"Can you tell who it is?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know! I'm getting mixed scents. I smell both Kari and Kurai," he replied.  
  
"That's impossible!" Kouga burst out.  
  
"Shut up! You'll scare her off!" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" Kouga snapped back. The others sweat dropped.  
  
"Stop fighting you two!" came the voice of Myouga the flea.  
  
"Myouga?" Inuyasha was shocked.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, up ahead is a young woman. She's being attacked by Naraku," the flea told Inuyasha.  
  
"Kari!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Myouga," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Of course sire. Now I'm getting out of here!" the little flea said and scurried away. They group ran off following Inuyasha and Kouga. They slowed when they reached Naraku's castle.  
  
"She's in there all right and Naraku's with her," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air.  
  
"No more wasting time! We're getting her now!" Kouga growled and ran off ahead of the group.  
  
"Feh! Kouga you fool! You'll get us all killed!" hollered Inuyasha.  
  
"Let's go Inuyasha! We don't have all day!" Kagome called. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he saw that she was running right behind Kouga.  
  
"Let's go you two," Inuyasha growled at Sango and Miroku. They nodded and ran to catch up with Kouga and Kagome. 


	19. The Final Battle Begins

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 19: The Final Battle Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The moment they entered inside the castle walls they saw Kari tied up to a wooden pillar. Naraku, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. "Kari!" Inuyasha hollered. Kari weakly lifted her head and looked at them.  
  
"Inuyasha-onii-san," she managed to say.  
  
"Be careful Inuyasha," Miroku said as Inuyasha moved forward.  
  
"I'll get her," Kouga stated.  
  
"She called for me. You stay here and protect Kagome," Inuyasha growled and pushed Kouga out of his way. Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga. "Don't worry Kari, I'm here," he told her reassuringly. Kari chuckled evilly and raised her head to look Inuyasha straight in the eye.  
  
"Foolish Inuyasha!" she laughed. Inuyasha jumped back, startled. She morphed from her human form to her Hanyou form. Her pitch black eyes shone with an evil gleam. She broke free from his restraints and lunged at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" the others yelled, shocked. Kari knocked Inuyasha off his feet and laughed evilly.  
  
"Kari... what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked gritting his teeth.  
  
"What Lord Naraku instructed," she replied. Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha! She's has a Shikon shard inside her!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"That's right," came Naraku's voice. He appeared behind Kari and looked down at Inuyasha. "Excellent work, my dear," he told Kari.  
  
"Thank you Master," Kari bowed.  
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha growled, "you won't get away with this!"  
  
"You're too late to stop me this time, Inuyasha," Naraku said.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha snarled and started getting up. Kari kicked him and sent him skidding across the ground. "Damn she's strong," he muttered in pain.  
  
"What did you do to her Naraku?" Kouga demanded, angrily.  
  
"She made her own decision, Youkai," Naraku sneered.  
  
"We have to help Inuyasha. Sango, you watch Kagome until we have Kari restrained," Miroku said. Sango nodded and pulled Kagome away from the area. Miroku and Kouga ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her?" Kouga asked the Hanyou.  
  
"The Shikon shard," he said.  
  
"The only way we'll be able to get the shard is by restraining her," Miroku said to Inuyasha.  
  
"I hope you're ready to die, Inuyasha. This is going to be your last night alive," Kari told him as she drew a sword. Kouga growled and stepped in front of Kari. He clutched the hilt of his own sword.  
  
"Snap out of it Kari!" he growled.  
  
"Back down demon!" she hissed.  
  
"No," Kouga said, drawing his sword.  
  
"You, jealous fool, will suffer the same fate as Inuyasha," Kari told him, getting ready to attack.  
  
"I'm not a jealous fool!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"You left me to be captured!" Kari yelled back, traces of the true Kari shining through.  
  
"You left her!?" Inuyasha snarled. Kouga looked back at him.  
  
"You would have too if she was saying how great your rival is!" Inuyasha smirked, then frowned. Kari's eyes returned to their normal shade of brown and she lowered her sword.  
  
"Naraku was right... you did abandon me," she whispered. The three men looked at her.  
  
"Kari! You're still there!" Inuyasha cried. She looked at him.  
  
"Onii-san... help me," she whimpered. Naraku frowned and moved up behind Kari, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Don't be fooled by him. He'll just abandon you like everyone else," he whispered. Kari's eyes darkened again.  
  
"Inuyasha! The shard is reacting to her fears," Miroku quietly told his Hanyou friend. Inuyasha nodded and got up off the ground.  
  
"Now kill them all, my dear," Naraku instructed.  
  
"As you wish, my Lord," Kari replied, grinning maliciously. She raised her sword once again and slashed at Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha, you take care of Naraku! I'll hold her off!" Kouga yelled, blocking Kari's vicious attacks.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Inuyasha answered, smirking at Naraku. "You're going down," he told the demon, readying Tetsusaiga. Miroku snuck from sight. He was determined to return Kari to her normal state. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what had happened to her. He had known that she was there. He should have informed Inuyasha. If he had then maybe this would never have happened.  
  
"What's Miroku doing?" Sango asked, watching him.  
  
"I don't know, but he must have a plan," Kagome replied.  
  
"I hope you're right, for his sake," Sango said.  
  
"Hey Sango, do you think Miroku is attracted to Kari?" Kagome asked out of the blue. Sango looked at Kagome, flabbergasted.  
  
"Miroku's attracted to everyone," Sango answered.  
  
"He seems awfully eager to help her," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"So do Kouga and Inuyasha," countered Sango, returning her attention back to the fighting. Kagome looked at Inuyasha just in time to see him receive a wound from Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" she screamed. Sango grabbed her arm to keep her from going to him.  
  
"Kagome, we'll need you to get the shard from Kari. I'll go help Inuyasha," the older woman said.  
  
"Be careful, okay?" Kagome told her. Sango smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Of course," and with that, Sango ran off to join the fight. Kagome looked over at Kouga and Kari. What she saw dismayed and overjoyed her. Kouga was fighting a losing battle with Kari but Miroku was coming up behind her, ready to grab her. Un fortunately, Naraku saw what Miroku was about to do as well. Kari knocked Kouga's sword from his hands and kicked it away from him. Naraku grabbed Kouga's sword and went to attack Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! Look at!!" Kagome yelled, getting everyone's attention. Miroku turned in time to see Naraku charging at him. Kari turned from Kouga and pushed Miroku out of the way.  
  
"Kari!" exclaimed the group of heroes.  
  
"You betrayed me!" Naraku growled. Kari looked up at Naraku, her eyes shining brightly.  
  
"I should thank you for knocking that jewel shard out," she chuckled ignoring the pain that coursed through her whole body. She looked down at the sword that was stuck in her. It had just barely missed her heart. For a moment her eyes turned green with silver.  
  
"You're going to die this time Naraku," came the dark voice of Kurai.  
  
"So it was you. You should be proud of yourself, sacrificing the body of an innocent human," Naraku chided her mockingly.  
  
She leaned forward and whispered, "It was worth it." She pulled away from him as her body reverted back into its original human form. Naraku pushed her aside and grabbed the Shikon shard.  
  
"Naraku! You'll pay!" Kagome yelled as she launched an arrow at Naraku's hand. Naraku snarled in pain and dropped the shard. The power of Kagome's arrow started to destroy his hand. Kagome ran up and grabbed the shard.  
  
"Kagome! We need to search for the rest of the Shikon no Tama!" Sango called.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"I'll take Kari somewhere safe," Miroku spoke up and rushed over to the fallen girl. Inuyasha staggered towards Naraku and Kouga joined the Hanyou.  
  
"Will you be able to fight Inuyasha?" Kouga demanded.  
  
"Of course," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Good," Kouga nodded. 


	20. Many Partings

Re-Emergence  
  
Chapter 20: Many Partings: Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Kagome ran through Naraku's castle. They needed to find the other half of the Shikon jewel and Kagome's senses told her it was somewhere in the castle.  
  
"I hope we find it soon!" Sango told Kagome while running.  
  
"It's just up ahead!" Kagome replied. They ran faster and entered into a dark room.  
  
"So you showed up," came a familiar female voice.  
  
"Kikyou!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Give me the other half of the Shikon no Tama," Kikyou ordered.  
  
"No way!" Kagome growled, clutching tightly to her half of the Shikon jewel.  
  
"Don't put up a fight girl! I need the Shikon no Tama," Kikyou growled back.  
  
"So do we!" Kagome countered. Kikyou got up and walked over to Kagome. Kagome stood her ground and glared up at Kikyou. Kikyou glared back and grabbed Kagome's hand. "What are you doing!?" she demanded. Kikyou pried the Shikon jewel from Kagome's grasp.  
  
"Helping a friend," Kikyou answered and walked out of the room.  
  
"She just stole the jewel from us!" Kagome exclaimed, angry.  
  
"Let's get it back then!" Sango exclaimed and ran after Kikyou. Kagome was hot on her heels. They followed Kikyou right out to the back of the castle where a tomb was. The entered the tomb and saw Kikyou standing over a body. She murmured something and the Shikon no Tama glowed. The body started to move and sat up.  
  
"Kikyou-sama?" came the dark voice of Kurai.  
  
"My dear friend, I have restored the life you gave up for me. No more lying dormant in your reincarnation's body," Kikyou said.  
  
"Thank you Kikyou-sama!" Kurai hugged Kikyou.  
  
"That fool Naraku saved your body for you," Kikyou whispered.  
  
"Naraku will pay for his attack on Kari," Kurai declared.  
  
"This is incredibly weird!" Kagome exclaimed silently. Kikyou and Kurai looked at Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome, for befriending my niece and reincarnated form," Kurai thanked the young teen.  
  
"Your niece!?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Did my sister not tell you?" Kikyou asked. Kagome shook her head. "Kari is a descendent of Kurai's brother as well as her reincarnation."  
  
"I... see," Kagome answered, feeling weirded out.  
  
"Kikyou-sama! We have to help Inuyasha-sama fight Naraku! Kagome, I would be honoured if you would fight along side us," Kurai said, bowing politely before Kagome. Kagome looked over at Kikyou who answered with a nod and a smile. 'Kikyou's not that bad after all,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Of course I will!" Kagome cheered enthusiastically. The three mikos and Sango ran back to the fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku set Kari down on the ground by a lake. He had run as fast as he could to get away from Naraku's castle. The farther away Kari was from that place the better. He gently pulled the sword from her body. He had been in such a rush that he had forgotten to do it before he left with her. He tossed the sword aside and knelt down next to her.  
  
"Stay with me Kari," he told her and ripped the bottom of her kimono. He dipped the ripped cloth into the lake and then used it to clean the wound on her back.  
  
"That hurts," she mumbled.  
  
"Kari! You're still alive!" he exclaimed, relieved.  
  
"I don't deserve to be," she said softly. Miroku took another piece of cloth and dipped it into the lake water.  
  
"Don't say that," Miroku told her.  
  
"It's true! I almost killed Kouga and attacked Inuyasha," she reminded him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You were under Naraku's evil influence," he told her.  
  
"I was still aware of my actions," she stated.  
  
"Forgive me," Miroku told her and opened the upper part of her kimono so he could get to the wound.  
  
"Forgiven," she mumbled and looked away. After a few minutes of silence, Kari looked back at Miroku "Are you okay Miroku-sama?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thank you Lady Kari," he thanked her. Miroku used the last of the torn cloth as a makeshift bandage. "That should work until we return to Kaede's," he told her. Kari nodded and covered herself with her kimono.  
  
"I guess I owe you double now. You kept my secret and saved my life," she said.  
  
"It'll be enough to see you with your lover," Miroku answered.  
  
"Lover?" she asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Kouga. He was miserable without you. It'll be nice to see you two happy," he told her.  
  
"It won't work Miroku, Kouga and I. He got mad at me and left me alone because of my attachment to Inuyasha. He said it himself," Kari told him. "I thought it was love, but it was just a way to console our grief. He was just starting to realize Kagome would never love him and I was just looking for somewhere to fit in," she continued.  
  
"Maybe you should give your family a chance," suggested the young monk.  
  
"Maybe I will," Kari said, nodding slightly. "You know, you're not as bad as Kagome says you are," she told him.  
  
"Oh? What has Kagome told you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"That you're just a lecherous monk that hits on every woman you see," she replied. Miroku chuckled nervously.  
  
"That's uh... not exactly wrong," he laughed. Kari raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So that's why you were looking inside my kimono!" she blurted out.  
  
"What? No! Well, maybe... but I had to to be able to clean your injuries!" he stammered.  
  
"You're funny, Miroku-sama," laughed Kari. Miroku glared at her.  
  
"That wasn't amusing," he said.  
  
"Oh sure it was! You should have seen the look on your face!" snickered Kari. Miroku shook his head and sighed. "We should start heading back to Kaede's. The others will be there as soon as they defeat Naraku," Miroku said and stood up.  
  
"A little help?" she asked, extending her hand to him. Miroku smiled at her and helped her to her feet. He held her tightly against him to support her. "It'll take forever to reach Kaede's place like this," she whined. Miroku's smiled widened and he scooped her up off her feet. "Well, uh... this way works... I guess," she stammered, blushing a bit.  
  
"It does indeed," he agreed and ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha slashed at Naraku mercilessly with Tetsusaiga. At the same time, Kouga was attacking with his sword. They were doing very little damage between the too of them. Naraku laughed evilly and knocked Kouga away.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha snarled as he dodged Naraku.  
  
"Naraku!" came Kikyou's voice. Naraku turned around and saw Kikyou standing there with her bow drawn and an arrow ready to be fired.  
  
"Kikyou!" he hissed.  
  
"It's time for you to die Naraku!" came Kagome's voice. Naraku turned to his left and saw her standing just like Kikyou.  
  
"You're going to pay for all the lives you took!" Kurai's voice came from the right. Naraku growled when he saw her was cornered.  
  
"Have fun in Hell Naraku!" Inuyasha said and sliced right through him with Tetsusaiga. The three mikos fired their arrows and they hit Naraku. The combined powers of Tetsusaiga and the three sacred arrows caused Naraku's body to be destroyed as well as his evil spirit.  
  
"We did it!" Kagome cheered, jumping up and down excitedly. Sango joined her friend and hugged her.  
  
"Kagome! Sango!" Inuyasha yelled and ran to them. Kikyou walked over to Kurai.  
  
"Let's go Kurai," instructed Kikyou.  
  
"But what about Inuyasha-sama?" Kurai asked.  
  
"He's with the one he truly loves," Kikyou said and watched her old flame embrace her reincarnation.  
  
"I'm sorry Kikyou-sama," Kurai said softly.  
  
"It's okay," Kikyou replied. The two of them walked off into the night.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kouga called. Inuyasha turned and looked at the wolf Youkai.  
  
"Tell Kari I'm sorry, but things won't work out between us!" Kouga ordered and ran off.  
  
"Well that was odd," commented Kagome. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"We should probably go catch up with Miroku and Kari. Who knows what he's doing with her," Sango told her two friends.  
  
"That lech better not touch her!!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. Miroku would never take advantage of an injured woman... I hope," Kagome tried to reassure Inuyasha.  
  
"Both of you get on my back now!" barked Inuyasha, paranoid. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and climbed on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha sped off, determined to catch up to Miroku and Kari.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede greeted Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha at the door when they arrived. Inuyasha pushed passed the old woman and looked around.  
  
"How's Kari?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She shall be fine. She got lucky," Kaede answered.  
  
"Where is she? Where's Miroku?" demanded Inuyasha, sounding greatly paranoid.  
  
"Kari is resting. Miroku's been by her side the whole time," Kaede told the Hanyou.  
  
"WHAT!?" exclaimed Inuyasha. "How could you let that lecherous monk stay alone with her!?"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. It was the young lady's idea," Kaede told him. Inuyasha growled and stormed off to the room Kari was in. The three women followed behind to stop him from doing anything stupid. Inuyasha threw open the door to the room and stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw hit the ground and his eyes were wide. Sango and Kagome peaked over his shoulders to see why he had stopped and their reaction was similar. What they saw shocked them beyond all belief.  
  
Lying on the floor in front of them were Kari and Miroku. Miroku was perched on top of Kari and the two of them were making out. Inuyasha felt his blood start to boil. He knew it wasn't wise to entrust Miroku with watching a woman. Inuyasha stormed over to the pair and grabbed Miroku by the neck of his robes.  
  
"Get your filthy hands of her lech!" he growled. Kari and Miroku looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh... heh heh... hello Inuyasha," Miroku chuckled nervously.  
  
"Onii-san... what are you doing back so soon?" Kari asked, blushing brightly. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"What... what were you doing with this lecherous monk!?" he demanded.  
  
"Uh... he's was doing a thorough examination of uh... my mouth?" she replied. Inuyasha fell over, stunned by her comment. Miroku managed to squirm free and dove behind Kari.  
  
"Save me," he whispered into her ear. Kari giggled and took hold of his hand.  
  
"I'll try my best," she replied. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and growled.  
  
"You're a coward Miroku!"  
  
"Inuyasha-onii-san, don't you care about me?" Kari asked out of the blue. Inuyasha's attention moved to Kari.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you care?" she asked again, tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"No! Don't start crying!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome and Sango watched, amused.  
  
"You don't want me to be happy! You just want to kill Miroku for taking care of me!!!!" she wailed. Inuyasha covered his ears.  
  
"All right! I'll leave him alone! JUST SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled. Kari stopped wailing and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha-onii-san!!" she chirped happily. Inuyasha muttered something and looked at Miroku.  
  
"I'll be watching you!" he warned and stormed off. Miroku snuggled Kari from behind.  
  
"You're really something Miroku," Sango told him and left.  
  
"I'll come back to check on you tomorrow Kari. Right now I need to calm Inuyasha. Behave you two!" Kagome waved and left as well.  
  
"She's going to make me leave right away Miroku. I saw it in her expression," Kari answered.  
  
"I know, but you can come back anytime through the well," he told her.  
  
"I don't know about that anymore, Miroku-sama. Kurai and I separated. I felt it," whispered Kari.  
  
"Then don't return," Miroku told her, kissing her neck.  
  
"I have to," she told him, trying not to cry. Miroku stopped kissing her and turned her so she was facing him.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. The important thing is we met and had fun, right? Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and be reincarnated too. I promise we'll see each other again," he told her.  
  
"Promises are always broken Miroku," she said.  
  
"Then I'll try my hardest to see you again," he told her. Kari laughed.  
  
"You're very persistent, Miroku-sama."  
  
"Persistence is the key to getting what you want when you want it," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Didn't Kagome say to behave?" giggled Kari.  
  
"And everyone says I have a dirty mind," the monk teased.  
  
"I learnt from you, Miroku-sama," retorted Kari.  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay? You could become my apprentice," he asked. Kari started laughing again.  
  
"I'm sure Miroku-sama." Miroku nodded understandingly. "I'll never forget you, Miroku-sama. You maybe just another lecherous monk, but you're a good friend too and one Hell of a kisser," she told him, feeding his ego.  
  
"You're not bad yourself," he complimented her. Kari grinned at him and kissed him.  
  
"Stay with me tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," he replied and held her closer.  
  
"Inuyasha will kill us both... but it's worth it," she murmured.  
  
"Indeed it is. Now you should get some rest. You need to get some energy back," he instructed.  
  
"Yes Miroku-sama," she saluted him and laid her head on his shoulder. Miroku kissed her on the forehead and lay back with her still tucked in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goodbye everyone!" Kari waved.  
  
"Farewell Lady Kari," Kaede said to the young girl.  
  
"Goodbye Lady Kaede! I'll miss you!" Kari hugged the elderly woman. Shippou hopped on Kari's shoulder.  
  
"Try to come back and visit, okay Kari? We can become great friends if you do!" he told her. Kari smiled at the little kitsune Youkai.  
  
"You bet Shippou! Maybe one day you could come through the well and visit me too!" she told him.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Kari. You and Kagome watch out for each other, okay?" Sango said.  
  
"As long as you take care of the guys for us," Kari stated firmly.  
  
"Of course," Sango agreed smiling.  
  
"Goodbye Lady Kari. It was a true pleasure while it lasted," Miroku told her as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"I told you he's not a lecherous monk Kagome," Kari laughed. Kagome laughed and stuck her tongue out at Kari. Inuyasha stood aside and watched. He hated to admit that he was sad to see Kari leave. He knew Kagome would visit frequently but Kari would never be able to again. Kari looked over at him. "Excuse me for a moment," she said, pulling her hand free from Miroku. She went to join Inuyasha.  
  
"So you're leaving," he stated casually.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for everything," she thanked him.  
  
"It was nothing," he shrugged it off, trying to act cold and uncaring. Kari reached behind her neck and unclasped a gold chain that hung from her neck. Inuyasha watched her, noticing the necklace for the first time.  
  
"My mom told me that my Dad bought this for me before he died. It's a locket with his picture in it. He knew he was going to die and he wanted me to remember him. Now I'm giving it to you so you'll remember me," she said and put the necklace around his neck.  
  
"Kari..." Inuyasha said getting choked up.  
  
"It's okay to feel sad and cry when someone you love leaves. I'll see you whenever you come through the well," she told him wiping her own tears away.  
  
"I'll miss you!" he exclaimed and hugged her.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Nii-chan," she hugged him back. Inuyasha pecked her on the cheek and pushed her towards Kagome.  
  
"Go on before you make me do something stupid like cry," he said, trying to hide his emotions from the others. Kari laughed.  
  
"We wouldn't want to do that now would we?"  
  
"Of course not, now go before I change my mind and make you stay," he said, pushing her some more. Kari smiled, nodded, and ran back over to Kagome.  
  
"Ready?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Kagome.  
  
"Goodbye everyone! I can't wait until our next adventure together!" Kari called and the two girls hopped down into the well.  
  
When they emerged on the other side, both girls' families were waiting for them.  
  
"Kari!" Camellia cried and ran to her daughter.  
  
"Gah! Mom, be careful!" Kari yelped as her mother gave her a crushing hug.  
  
"You're hurt!" Camellia exclaimed.  
  
"It's fine Mom, just a little sword wound," Kari laughed. Camellia paled and looked at her daughter.  
  
"What were you doing there!?" she demanded, sounding just as paranoid as Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, just saving the life of a lecherous monk. Nothing unusual," Kari shrugged her mom's worry off. Camellia looked like she was about to faint. "I'll tell you everything at home Mama," Kari stated.  
  
"That sounds like a plan," Kari's stepfather agreed. Kari turned and looked at Kagome.  
  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow Kagome! See you!" she yelled and ran to her family.  
  
"Thank you Kagome," Camellia thanked her daughter's friend and joined her family as well. Kagome watched with a smile as Kari and her family walked off into the sunset.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Preview of the Sequel:  
  
(Taken from Chapter 1: Memories and Meetings)  
  
"Kari, pinch me," Kagome said. Kari pinched Kagome who winced.  
"Now your turn to pinch me," Kari mumbled and Kagome pinched her. "This really isn't a dream, is it?"  
"I can't believe it's her!" Kagome responded. The woman walked to her own table and sat down. She pulled a book from her bag and started reading. While they were watching the woman in black, a man was watching them through the café window.  
"I wonder if the others are here too," Kari mused quietly.  
"Inuyasha and Miroku and Shippou, my three favourite guys," Kagome sighed happily.  
"Hey now, Miroku-sama's mine!" Kari warned Kagome.  
"I know, but he's one of my friends even though he is a lecherous monk," Kagome giggled.  
"He's a hot lecherous monk," Kari said in his defence.  
"Sure he is," Kagome teased.  
"Oh, he is! And a good kisser too," Kari said with a sly grin.  
"Oh great, you're a lecherous college student now," Kagome sighed in exasperation.  
"Haha... no," Kari replied.  
"Hey, isn't that your brother?" Kagome asked, looking back at the woman in black's table. Kari looked over as well and her jaw dropping again.  
"It is! What's Shinwa doing with her!?" Kari replied. Shinwa was her older stepbrother and another one of her best friends. "Let's go over there!" Kari exclaimed quietly and got up.  
"Kari, wait!" Kagome called a little too late. Kari was already at the table and making small talk with Shinwa. Kagome sighed and joined her friend. 


End file.
